I'm Running Away, Please
by karmakaze
Summary: A nice little story that's all about Penelope. Nickelodian owns the Amanda Show, I don't. It's finally updated.
1. Amanda Please

I'm Running Away, Please 

By Goth-girl

            Penelope Taynt sat in her room.  "Oh, please, please, where's Amanda, please!  Oh Lord, why please can I not meet Amanda please?  I ought to meet Amanda!  I'm her number one fan, please!  Amen, please!"

            It seemed as if her prayer had been answered the next day in school.  "Hello, everyone," the teacher said.  "As part of our unit on theatre, we will be visiting the Amanda Show.  After this, we will each get to interview one member of the cast."

            "OH YES, PLEASE!!!!!  I FINALLY GET TO MEET AMANDA, PLEASE!" Penelope yelled.

            The other kids were looking at her like she was insane, which she was, but that's not my fault.  Anyway, she started jumping up and down in excitement, and grabbed the poor, innocent teacher by the collar.  "When may I finally meet Amanda, please?"

            "Um, um, uh, as soon as uh," the teacher said.

            Ring!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            "That's the bell," Penelope said.  "I fare thee well, please," she said, grabbing her books, and running out the door to make sure she was early for Science.

            That night at dinner, Penelope was so excited; you would think that she sat on a fork.  "And WE GET TO MEET AMANDA PLEASE!!!!" she yelled.  "Can I go, please?"

            "Honey, it's on Friday?" her dad asked.

            "Yes, please, that's one of the advantages of living in California, please!" she said happily.

            "Didn't we tell you dear?" her mother asked.  "We're moving to an uncharted region of Antarctica where they don't have cable or internet."

            "NO PLEASE!" Penelope shrieked.  "What is life without sweet Amanda?"

            "A lot less energetic, I hope," her dad said lamely.

            "That's it please," she said, while in her room.  "I'm running away please."


	2. Oh No, Please

            The next day in school, Penelope sat in class, angrily glaring at the other students who would get to meet Amanda.  "Now, class.  Today we will each write a letter to Amanda asking a few questions that you want her to address when we see her."

            Penelope let out a revered gasp.  "You mean…" she said, taking a step towards the teacher.  "That these letters will go to sweet Amanda's _actual _delivery man, who will put them in Amanda's _actual _mailbox!  And then sweet Amanda will pick them up using her _actual _hands, and then…she'll read them, and then she'll _actually _meet us please?"

            "Just shut up, you geek!" a jock yelled.

            "Sit down, Penelope," the teacher said.  "And try to contain yourself."

            "I heard that she's not _going _on the trip.  So, I guess whichever one of us writes the best letter will prove to Amanda that we are her Number One fan!" a girl named April sneered.

            "Oh yes please!  We'll see who is Amanda's _NUMBER ONE _fan please!" Penelope said.  Then, she began her letter.

Dear Sweet Amanda Baines,

            Hello please.  My name is Penelope Taynt, and I am your number one fan please.  I'm sure please that lots of people think that they are your number one fans please, but I am your number one fan please!  I even have my very own Amanda website, just for you called www.amandaplease.com!  I made it because you are the most talented, beautiful, and funny actress to walk the face of this green Earth please.  I am such a huge fan of yours please that I tried to clone you once please, only the DNA was Blake's, or Steak's, or I don't care, this part is wasting my life, please.  I was very disappointed please, because I wanted my very own actual Amanda please, and I did not want my very own actual Blake, please.  Every day, I wonder please.  You should meet me, because although please, you've met the Spice Girls, Will Smith, Frankie Munitz, that soda girl please, and Adam Sandler, Adam Sandler does not happen to be you NUMBER ONE FAN PLEASE!  I really want to meet you please; your thickheaded security guard even catches me please every time you're on please.  But my problem is that my family is making me move to Antarctica please!  Then I'll never get to see you please!  What should I do, please?  
Your Number One fan, who is far inferior to you, and your amazing talent for acting and comedy, and appearance, who only wants to meet you please, so I can be your best friend please, even though you don't know me please, it would be fun please, sincerely,

                                                                                                Penelope Taynt

            The next day, Penelope was drawing out a new plan on how to meet Amanda, when the phone rang.  "HELLO, please, Amanda?  Amanda please?"           

            "Sorry, this is your school counselor.  Is your mother or father around?" the counselor asked.

            "Fine please," she said, handing the phone to her mother.

            "Hello, Ms. Spears (I don't own her,) is there a problem?" Penelope's mother asked.

            "Well, you have to understand that Penelope is not a girl, but not yet a woman.  All she needs is time.  Anyway, sometimes girls her age run, and sometimes they hide.  But sometimes their parents drive them crazy, and they just can't sleep."

            "What's your point?" her mother asked.

            "I think your baby needs to see a psychiatrist one more time," Ms. Spears said.

            "I must run away please," Penelope said up in her room.  "I have to pack please, she said, stuffing every Amanda artifact that she had into a small duffle bag, completely ignoring what she would need for basic survival.  "It won't all fit, please," she said in horror.

            In a few hours, Penelope had found every suitcase and box in the house to put all of her Amanda stuff in, but still forgot her survival necessities.

            "Penelope, dear.  Why are you taking every box and suitcase from our house outside, and why are you trying to carry all that at once?" her father asked.

            She said it. "I'm running away, please, and you can't stop me please," she said, shortly before she fell over, and some of her boxes landed on her.  "Ow please!"

            Then, she looked at her Amanda show tapes.  "IT BROKE PLEASE!!!  NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  Oh, sweet Amanda!  I have failed you!"


	3. Where's Amanda?

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I haven't really had any ideas for a while.   

"Mr. & Mrs. Taynt?" Dr. Graves asked.  "I'm terribly sorry, but I think your daughter has fallen into a coma.  Did she hit her head against something?"

            "I…" a weeping Mrs. Taynt wailed.  "She fell to the ground, because she dropped and broke some of her Amanda Show merchandise."

            "Oh…" Dr. Graves said, looking as if she badly wanted to leave this room before suffering similar head injury.  "You know, a familiar voice can sometimes help bring people out of comas."

            Everyone tried talking to her, but Penelope would not wake up for her parents, her grandparents, her dog, even for her annoying brother who kept asking the nurses for a sandwich.

            Finally, an answer to their prayers came walking down the hallway.  Amanda had come to this hospital, to visit her grandma.  

            "Amanda!" Penelope's mother shouted.  "Amanda!  Please, wait!"

            "What _is _it with that family?" Amanda wondered aloud.

            "Please, Amanda!  Come talk to our daughter!  Won't you, please?  She's in a coma!" Mr. Taynt shouted.

            "If I do it, do you _promise _to keep her out of my dressing room?" Amanda asked angrily.

            "Sure, just please talk to her!" Mrs. Taynt yelled.  "It could be her only chance!"

            "Okay," Amanda said, rolling her eyes, wondering what she ever did to deserve meeting that jerk who kept on stealing her favorite outfits and props.

            She walked into the sterile, white looking hospital room, to find Penelope lying on a stretcher.  "Penelope?" Amanda asked.  "Penelope?  It's me, Amanda!  Wake up!"

            After a couple of hours, the nurses assured Amanda that she did her best.  "I guess I'd better go," Amanda said sadly.  "I still want to be there for my grandma."

            Of course, Amanda had only been gone for five seconds when Penelope woke up. 

            "Oh, sweetie, you're awake!" her mother shouted.

            "Duh, please," Penelope said.  Well, most people don't come out of comas with all of their logic, but knowing that all Penelope has to do, is ramble about Amanda and use the word _please _as a sentence filler, it's not too difficult to remember.

            "You just missed Amanda!" Mr. Taynt said evilly.  "She came to say hi, and you were asleep."

            "You mean, Amanda was in this actual room, and she walked in here with her _actual _feet please?" Penelope shouted.  "Oh, sweet mother!  Where did she go, please?"

            "Penelope, Penelope, please, I think it would be best if you stayed in bed!" the nurse shouted.

            "No, please!  I am not going to stay in this room please, when it does not contain an Amanda!  I must meet Amanda, and Amanda is not here, please!  Therefore, I will keep running until I _finally_ meet Amanda, please!" she yelled, running out of the room, dragging her IV behind her.  "Amanda!  Amanda please!  Where are you, please?"

            Penelope continued to run after Amanda, disturbing many patients and nurses on her way.  She also walked by the nursery, and all of the babies cried when they saw her running by, screaming the word, please.

Will Penelope find Amanda?

Will Amanda find a safe place to hide?

Find out next time!


	4. Two Years Later

A/N: I went through a list of my old stories I started in 8th grade, and picked a select few to save. This one is going to be saved, despite the fact that its original fans are probably reading this in nursing homes…as I started it two years ago.

More than a few people were slightly shaken by the sight of a girl running through the hallways, screaming the name of a girl who once had her own TV show. Everyone in this story had spent the past two years either asleep or in a coma, simply because no one wrote anything else for them to do. Miraculously, everyone slowly began to wake up as the author finally logged on to update this sad excuse of a story. Penelope's eyes began to open as she uttered the familiar phrase, over and over in her mind.

"Amanda…" she murmured. "Amanda…plea…"

"Penelope?" a doctor's voice asked. "It seems as if everyone is finally waking up."

Penelope rolled over, and ripped the IV out of her arm. "How long have I been sleeping, please?" she demanded, picking herself up off the floor, and leaping to her feet.

"Do you remember who you are?" the doctor asked.

"You're wasting my life, where's Amanda?" she demanded, scrunching her nose and leaping to her feet.

"Please," the doctor said. "You must be in shock. I know I am, after spending two years being the only character left awake."

Penelope pointed her finger at the doctor accusingly. "I _don't _care about the sad story of your life! I'm here to find Amanda!"

"Amanda?" he asked.

"Amanda Baines?" Penelope demanded. "Oh, sweet mother! Tell me you've heard of the sweet Amanda Show!" a shadow crossed her face. "OH, NO! Two full years of Amanda's sweet show that I have NOT seen, please! Two years!"

"Wait…" the doctor said. He felt horrible, as if he were about to tell her of the death of a beloved pet. "I hate to say this, but I believe that show was cancelled."

Penelope's eyes slowly widened, and started to become dizzy. "You mean, no more comedy? No more sweet Amanda?"

"It's not like she died or anything," the doctor said, trying to calm the hysterical fan. "I think she's on a new show now…_What I Like About You_ or something like that."

"And, WHO is the star?" Penelope demanded.

"I don't know…I think it's this wom…"

"YOU MEAN, please, that…someone made a show and sweet Amanda is NOT THE star? WHAT has this world come to?" she demanded.

Penelope fell to the floor and burst into tears.


End file.
